At the time of mistakes
by Chaint1
Summary: Quelque chose de magique se produisit–même pour le monde magique-. Une lumière blanche qui grossissait au fur et à mesure fonçait droit vers Severus & Harry! Ils se trouvaient désormais en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Des centaines de visages tourner vers eux les fixant,dont beaucoup qu'il reconnaissait. Visages de son passé. 1976. L'époque des erreurs. -Voyage dans le temps


Bonjour/Bonsoir,

J'espère que vous allez bien, et merci d'avoir appuyer sur ma fanfic!

Voilà je me lance avec cette fanfiction, c'est ma première fanfiction sur Harry Potter, je ne fais généralement que des OS sur HP. Pour les rythmes de parution je n'ai pas encore décidé, pour le moment je pense à peut-être 2 ou 3 chapitres par mois.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce premier chapitre et plus généralement cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à laissez une review s'il vous plaît, ça me ferais vraiment plaisir de savoir si vous avez aimé ou non d'ailleurs. Je vous laisse donc maintenant avec ce premier chapitre. Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter, dont ses personnages et décors appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Chapitre 1

Severus était plongé dans une concentration extrême, son souffle était irrégulier, de la buée sortait de sa fine bouche car au cachot il faisait un temps glacial, l'hiver était arrivé il y a peu.

Ses cheveux rendus graisseux au fil du temps par les potions, tombaient en un rideau devant son visage, si bien que l'on ne distinguait plus ses traits.

Il s'était appliqué un sort pour ne pas que les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son visage n'atteignent jamais, en tombant, le chaudron sur lequel le maître des potions était penché mais s'évaporent à mi-chemin.

Il travaillait depuis longtemps, des années, sur cette potion et il était sur le point de la terminer, de savoir si c'était un succès ou non.

C'était une potion de son crû qu'il avait imaginé il y a bien des années, mais qu'il n'avait seulement essayé de réalisé 8 ans de cela. Avant celle sur laquelle il était penché, il avait essayé sans succès de créer cette potion, mais cette fois il sentait que c'était la bonne.

Il tourna deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, rajouta de la poudre de pieuvre, de la poudre de corne de licorne en argent et un morceau de foie de dragon et retourna une fois toujours dans le même sens et une autre fois dans le sens inverse.

Là, la potion pris une teinte grise teinté de violet. La potion était prête.

/

Severus pris une fiole avec excitation tout en tremblant légèrement. Le maître des potions n'avait pas l'habitude d'être comme ça, c'était un maître en occlumencie, de ce fait il avait une parfaite maîtrise de ses émotions. Mais là, si ça potion marchait, cela changerait sa vie.

L'ancien Serpentard remplit sa fiole du liquide violacé et tremblant d'excitation il prit sa valise qui contenait ce qu'il voulait emmener, donna un dernier regard à ce qui l'entourais et bu le liquide.

Rien ne se passa.

Il attendit une, puis deux, trois, quatre, cinq minutes mais rien ne se passa.

Il fût déçu.

En colère.

Tremblant de rage il prit la fiole qui contenait le liquide et la jeta par terre, celle-ci explosant sous le choc.

Pourquoi rien ne marchait ?

Il l'avait essayé beaucoup de fois , beaucoup trop de fois et aucune des potions ne fonctionnait, ses ingrédients commençait à s'épuiser considérant le fait qu'ils étaient rares et qu'il avait mis longtemps à les trouver, il ne savait pas si il pourrait ou aurait même la force d'en retrouver.

Quel ingrédient de plus fallait-il rajouter ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il manquait qui rendrait cette potion de voyage dans le temps un succès ?

Parce que oui, le directeur de Serpentard voulais voyager dans le temps, voulant trouver une nouvelle vie où il ne serait pas Mangemort mais Libre. Mais jusque là, c'était un échec.

Il poussa un soupir las, ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions grâce à l'occlumencie et les rouvrit, ayant retrouver son habituel expression. D'un coup de baguette, il renvoya sa valise dans sa chambre, et partit s'asseoir à son bureau, pour faire une des choses qui consistait son métier.

Corriger des copies.

Corriger les copies de ces cornichons, même pas capable de rédiger un devoir correctement.

L'art de la potion était un art que, malheureusement, peu d'élèves ne prenait vraiment au sérieux et qui chaque année accueillait peu d'élèves se passionnant pour cet art et ayant le niveau pour peut-être travailler plus tard dans ce milieu. Cette année quatres élèves correspondait à ces critères.

Draco Malfoy un élève de sa maison et accessoirement son filleul, un Serdaigle de septième année du nom de Austin Pimkins, une Poufsouffle de troisième année nommé Octavia Mindsgood et la Gryffondor Hermione Granger.

Mais cette dernière était une miss-je-sais-tout, elle avait certes les connaissances et la maîtrise mais certainement pas la passion. Sur cette pensée , Severus retourna à la copie désastreuse, désormais teinté de rouge partout, qu'il était en train de corriger. Quelques minutes plus tard il entendit quelques coups secs résonner dans la pièce. C'est vrai, le maître des potions avait complètement oublié la retenue qu'il avait mit plus tôt à ce satané Potter.

Il soupira en perspective de la soirée, se pinça l'arrête du nez et dit du voix forte, sèche et froide :

\- Entrez.

/_

Harry Potter n'était pas de bonne humeur à ce moment là. Il pensait à la retenue qu'il devait effectuer avec l'horrible chauve-souris des cachots, il aurait même préféré la passer avec Rusard à nettoyer des trophées ou même les toilettes, tout que de passer plusieurs heures en compagnie du bâtard graisseux.

Il quitta la salle commune des Gryffondors et partit en direction du lieu hostile qu'était les cachots, mais surtout le bureau de Snape. Il pressa le pas pour ne pas arriver en retard, même si l'envie de traîner des pieds pour retarder le moment fatidique était une idée plaisante à ses yeux, il ne voulait pas en plus s'attirer une remarque sur sa ponctualité. Arrivé devant la porte, il prit une grande respiration puis soupira en perspective de la soirée, toqua quelques coups secs contre la porte en bois noir et entra quand il entendit une voix sèche et froide répondre:

\- Entrez.

Quand Harry rentra dans le bureau, il jeta un regard rapide à la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, même si il y était venu de nombreuses fois. La pièce était austère, sombre, froide, sec et silencieuse à l'image du propriétaire de la salle. Un grand bureau en bois sombre noir était disposé au devant de la pièce, deux piles de copies bien rangés se trouvaient sur ce bureau ainsi que plusieurs plumes et un encrier. Sur une des copies se trouvait Severus Snape penché sur celle-ci, calmement en train de la peindre de rouge. A gauche du bureau se trouvait une porte, menant à une petite réserve où seulement les ingrédients qui étaient nécessaires pour faire classe s'y le reste de la salle, il y avait des tables et des chaises d'écoliers, au fond on pouvait trouver des armoires où des manuels et ingrédients à destination des élèves y trôner.

Sur cette courte analyse, Harry se tourna vers l'affreux Snape.

/_

Severus vit Potter rentrer dans son bureau, toujours avec son air supérieur et arrogant qu'il détestait tant. Il décida alors de lui faire décortiquer puis piller des petits veracrasses. Le maître des potions fit apparaître tout le matériel nécessaire à la réalisation de cette tâche et punition, sur un des bureaux se trouvant dans la salle.

\- Eh bien Potter, ne restez pas planter là comme le misérable gamin arrogant que vous êtes, beaucoup de travail vous attends. On ne va pas rester là toute la nuit, dépêchez-vous Potter!

Harry lui lança un regard mauvais, chargé de haine envers celui qui était son professeur de potions et se dirigea calmement vers son lieu de travail. Severus s'approcha de lui pour lui expliquer en quoi consistait son travail mais au moment ou Harry était sur le point d'enfiler ses gants une secousse ébranla le calme qui se trouvait dans la ne dura que quelques secondes mais assez longtemps et assez violente pour faire renverser les tableaux, plusieurs objets se trouvant sur le bureau de Severus dont les copies qu'il était en train de corriger et tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau de Harry.

Une question se posait dans l'esprit du professeur et de l'élève : Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

Mais avant que l'un deux n'y réfléchisse plus, une seconde secousse, cette fois-ci plus forte fît trembler la pièce. Les quelques objets épargnés la première fois ne furent pas aussi chanceux cette fois et s'étalèrent au sol dont certains se brisèrent. Dont Harry Potter qui alors qu'il était assis, s'était levé après la première secousse. En le voyant au sol, Severus soupira et décida de le relever, bien sûr sans grande gentillesse ni douceur et l'empoigna par la manche de son tee-shirt pour le mettre sur pieds.

\- N'êtes-vous même pas capable de rester sur vos pieds Potter ? - dit Severus avec un rictus moqueur – quand bien même était-il inquiet et désarçonné il ne pût s'empêcher.

Alors qu'Harry allait se dégageait de sa poigne et lançait une réplique acerbe, quelque chose de magique et d'incroyable se produisit – même pour le monde magique-. Une lumière blanche qui grossissait au fur et à mesure fonçait droit vers le directeur de Serpentard! Severus compris bien vite ce qu'il se passait- cela ne pouvait être que ça- et avec ses réflexes eut le temps de dégainer sa baguette qui se trouvait à son avant bras droit et d'appeler sa valise à lui et à l'attraper avant que la lumière blanche ne l'engloutisse.

Sauf que, ce qu'il avait oublié c'était qu'il tenait toujours Harry Potter par la manche.

Seulement seul Severus semblait avoir pu apercevoir cette lumière, Harry n'ayant pas bu la potion. De ce fait ne se souciant pas de cette boule blanche il amorça un geste pour se dégager tout en lui disant :

\- Ôtez vos salles pattes de moi….

Cependant avant d'avoir pu terminez cette phrase la lumière avait engloutie Severus- et accessoirement Harry- et le reste de sa phrase résonna dans la Grande Salle.

\- Et lâchez-moi!

Ils se trouvaient en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Avec des centaines de visages tourner vers eux et les fixant, dont beaucoup qu'il reconnaissait. Des visages de son passé. Non cela ne devait pas se passer comme cela, ce n'était pas la bonne époque! Quand on ingurgitait la potion, on devait pensé clairement l'époque et l'année exacte à laquelle on voulait attérrir. Et Severus avait bien pensé et formuler bien distinctement l'année à laquelle il souhaitait se retrouver. Il avait voulu se retrouvait en 1803, à une époque où Voldemort n'était même pas encore né, et non 1976!


End file.
